bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Roar: Primal Fury
Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, also known as Bloody Roar Extreme in Japan, is a fighting video game developed by Eighting in 2002. It is a side story set between Bloody Roar 3 and 4. It features a new artistic direction, in particular in the design of the fighters which done away the urban style from previous installments for modern and sporty looks. __TOC__ Plot "During the Age of Feuding between humans and Zoanthropes, a new kingdom was born. Founded upon and dream of peace and equality, for both, the new land attracted scores of Zoanthropes from far and wide. However, the kingdom was young, and heavily relied upon its Zoanthrope army for security and on its special brigade of Zoanthrope mercenaries for income. Even more troublesome for the infant nation were rumors of cruel experiments being carried out on Zoanthropes to uncover the secret behind their ability to transform into fighting beasts. Though nearly everyone, both Zoanthrope and human alike, strongly opposed these experiments, no one could prove that they were actually taking place, much less who was responsible for them. In an effort to bring the nation together and show off the power of their Zoanthrope army and mercenary brigade, the kingdom decided to sponsor the ultimate Zoanthrope fighting tournament. The winner would not only earn the title "Zoanthrope Champion," but also take home a handsome cash prize. If only the participants knew what was really awaiting them..." GameCube version= |-| Xbox version= Gameplay Bloody Roar: Primal Fury includes most of the gameplay of its predecessor, Bloody Roar 3, as the Beast Form and their Beast Drives are still at the center of the fighting system as well as the previous six-buttons commands: Punch, Kick, Throw, Beast Transformation, Side-step with the addition of a seventh command: Hyper Beast Transformation. Compared to the last entry, the combos of Bloody Roar: Primal Fury were changed slightly to remove the necessity of pressing two buttons at once. The arenas are also much more interactive, with multiple fighting rings and walls that can break at any time during a match. One of the most notorious new abilities is to morph into Hyper Beast Form at any time but with the cost of losing health if your Beast Gauge is not full. Development With the game director Kenji Fukuya as its charge, the development of Primal Fury began shortly after Bloody Roar 3, in 2001. They were a team of 20 programmers and 3D artists. The company chose the GameCube, for their first entry of the series on a Nintendo game console because the hardware itself praising the advanced lighting abilities, complex shading schemes, and pure graphics.http://ca.ign.com/articles/2002/02/15/interview-bloody-roar-primal-fury Hoping to make the most visually beautiful entry to date, all 14 characters from Bloody Roar 3 have been completely re-modeled with some arenas from the same game. In the process of adapting the series to a new console, the combo system was simplified slightly to remove any cases where the player would have to press two buttons at once. A system for handling sloppy input was also incorporated to make the game more playable with the analog stick. Xbox port In 2003, Eighting/Hudson ports Bloody Roar: Primal Fury on Xbox, with adjustments : Updated graphic engine, CGI opening and ending and a new character for the Western market : Fang the Wolf. In this Version, Cronos and Ganesha are accessible since the very beginning of the game. Game Features * Arcade * Versus * Time Attack * Survival * Team Battle * VS Team Battle * Training * Com Battle * Movie Player * Extra Option * Option Characters & Locations | |} Reception Bloody Roar : Primal Fury received the most positive reviews for the series from the critics. On Metacritic, Primal Fury holds a rating of 75%, based on 27 reviews . Primal Fury has sold 180 000 copies around the world outside Japan and Extreme 40 000 copies http://www.vgchartz.com/game/223/bloody-roar-primal-fury http://www.vgchartz.com/game/222/bloody-roar-extreme/?region=All. His biggest competitor around it release date, Tekken 4, has sold 3.44 millions of copies http://www.vgchartz.com/game/2345/tekken-4/. Matt Casamissa from IGN wrote that Primal Fury is " a lot of fun to play -- tight control mixed with a fair amount of moves and combos (but not enough), and then the strategic element of beast transformations, proves very addictive." He congratulated the visual updates but, like he said : "still not on the level of Soul Calibur 2 or Dead or Alive 3." He also specifies that compared to all the fighting games ever released on Nintendo 64 is a superior entry and a good start for the Nintendo GameCube. The Xbox port, Extreme, was less well-welcomed with a rating of 61% based on 22 reviews on Metacritic . Despite being "easily the best version of the game yet", as told by Justin Thompson from IGN , with its "extra character over the GameCube version, improved graphics and the addition of CG endings for each of the characters", the game suffers of the comparison with other fighting games available on Xbox. Promotion BLOODY ROAR EXTREME JAPANESE PROMOTIONAL VIDEO FOR XBOX|Japanese Xbox Ad Packaging Artwork 537496_7321_front.jpg|GameCube JAP Release 537496_7321_back.jpg|GameCube JAP Release (back) 589461_24310_front.jpg|Xbox JAP Release 589461_24310_back.jpg|Xbox JAP Release (back) BRPFNAfront.jpg|GameCube NA Release BRPFNAback.jpg|GameCube NA Release (back) BREXPAL.jpg|Xbox NA Release 589461_47229_back.jpg|Xbox NA Release (back) 23051.jpg|Xbox NA Release (CD) Bloody Roar Primal Fury.jpg|GameCube PAL Release Bloody-Roar-Primal-Fury-GameCube-EU-GBLP52-CD.jpg|GameCube PAL Release (CD) 184664-bloody-roar-extreme-xbox-media.jpg|Xbox PAL Release (CD) Official Artworks See: Bloody Roar : Primal Fury/Extreme (official artwork) Unlockables *'Ganesha ' - Beat the arcade mode once. *'Indian Palace Stage' - Beat the arcade mode once. *'Cronos' - Beat the arcade mode twice. *'Evil Laboratory Stage' - Beat the arcade mode twice. *'Com Battle' - Beat the arcade mode twice. *'Kohryu' - Get to Stage 5 in arcade mode without continuing. Then you'll face him. Beat the rest of Arcade Mode. *'Uranus' - Beat Uranus in Survival Mode. She's always the 16th opponent. *'Chaos Laboratory Stage' - Beat Uranus in Survival Mode. She's always the 16th opponent. *'Yugo's Fang costume' - Beat arcade mode with All characters (Uranus and Kohryu included). After you're done go to the Character selection screen on Yugo and changes the costume until you get him. *'Kid mode' - Beat the arcade mode 3 times. *'Big Head mode' - Beat the arcade mode 4 times. *'Big Arms mode' - Beat the arcade mode 5 times. *'No Wall mode' - Beat the arcade mode 6 times. *'Weak Wall mode' - Beat the arcade mode 7 times. *'Breakable walls in the Final Round' - Beat the arcade mode 8 times. *'Slow motion mode' - Beat the arcade mode 9 times. *'Speedy Game mode' - Beat the arcade mode 10 times. Trivia *Though Bloody Roar : Primal Fury on Nintendo GameCube is compatible with the console Nintendo Wii. Bloody Roar Extreme on Xbox isn't compatible with the Xbox 360, unless installed with Backward compatibility. *The Fang outfit for Yugo was included but not utilized in the Western Nintendo GameCube release though he was included and utilized in the Japanese version, and also the Western and Japanese port on the X Box. *It was the first game of the series to release in the North American market before the Japanese one and to not have an arcade version. *In April 2001, the Bloody Roar Official Japanese site launch a poll where fans were asked what Beast form they like to see. Among the top ten result number 4 was a Penguin and number 7 an Elephant. The poll can be assimilated to the origin of Cronos and Ganesha. Top ten : a Dragon, a Bird, the Four Symbol (Azure Dragon, Vermilion Bird, White Tiger & Black Turtle), a Penguin, a Fox, a Bear, an Elephant (or a Mammoth), a Kangaroo, a Dinosaur (Tyrannosaurus) and a Snake. *Among the fan community, Bloody Roar: Primal Fury inspires a debate if the game is a sequel or a port of Bloody Roar 3. External Links * Wikipedia: Bloody Roar Extreme * Strategy Wiki for Bloody Roar: Extreme * GameCube Game Manual Citations Category:Games Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury